


【授翻】MAD MOTHER HEN       鸡妈妈Steve

by marysueforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysueforever/pseuds/marysueforever





	【授翻】MAD MOTHER HEN       鸡妈妈Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mad Mother Hen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490373) by [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna). 



“我都不知道我这么厉害。”Tony说着，鼻血已经蔓延到了小胡子上。  
Steve把怀疑的眼光抛向他“我可不觉得这是‘厉害’，你差点儿把自己弄死。”  
“是啊，但是没死。”Tony回话回得兴高采烈，不过在Steve把他按到沙发上时依旧抽了一口冷气“我觉得我擦伤了。”  
“嗯，这就是像一团待洗的衣服一样滚到地上的后果。”  
Steve的制服面甲挂在背后，于是地球上最性感的戴过面甲的发型被呈献给Tony。他专心致志地盯着Steve看，就算Steve转过身也无碍于欣赏他超级赞的屁股。Tony满足的叹息一声，倒回沙发里。  
他确实觉得挺疼的，Steve关于一团衣服的评价也算没差。他内脏和腿肚的伤口超级重，但是，恶魔刺穿他的盔甲毁掉他整个腹甲这种事儿可不是他的错。  
所幸四次特技飞行就足以驱逐恶魔，尽管副作用是他随时随地都可能晕过去顺便狂喷鼻血，不过说成“所幸”也不为过啦。  
但是显然，在JARVIS接手导航之前他短暂无意识的下坠还是吓到了Steve，从那之后Steve就没离过他身。  
回去之后Steve拿着医药包，用他准备给任何人处理伤口时都会附送的苦大仇深的表情看着Tony。Tony叹息复叹息，直到被Steve现在穿的蓝色紧身制服勾住眼睛，“你好啊，小护士。”  
Steve开始对他皱眉。  
“怎么啦？”Tony天真纯洁状“你不打算修好我了？”  
“Tony，这不好笑”Steve一边生硬地回答一边把医药箱撂到桌子上。  
“没笑嘛。”  
Steve怒目相视“胳膊起来。”  
Tony只好接着叹气，鸡妈妈Steve出马了，这说明接下来绝对是某一种盛宴。Steve永远是照顾人的那个，他不能忍受自己被人照顾，正巧Tony，他有那么点儿享受“温柔的照料”这类东西。  
“噢。”Steve帮他脱掉甲衣时刮到了他的鼻子。  
“对不起。”他的嘴唇抿成细细的一条线，顺手叠起衣服。Steve有点儿敬畏万物的信仰，每次做这种事情都生生让Tony看到一股子虔诚和满足劲儿。直到衣服被叠成利落的小方块他才说“小心你的腿，站起来。”  
从沙发上站起来挺了足足三秒Tony才反应过来自己腹肌的伤到底有多重。“噢，艹……”他咒骂一声开始站立不稳，好在Steve宽阔的手掌扶住了他的腰让他站直。  
Steve笑了一下，帮他脱掉汗衫。而且，嗨，今天可没有穿内裤喔。  
当Steve让他坐回去的时候，伤口痛得他直皱眉，“可以喊疼么？”  
Steve睇他一眼，却依旧在脱完衣服之前爱抚了Tony的髋骨。  
“哦，上帝”Tony抱怨“可别叫我再动了。”  
“我看要是给你全身瘀伤都冷敷的话你要失温了，Tony，天啊，”Steve说着把裤子——也是叠好的——安放在衣服上面，眉宇间的沟壑随着他审视Tony的目光变得愈加深刻。  
这才不是Tony最满意的别人对他裸体的观后感。  
“你怎么能这么傻？”他厉声问。  
“嗨，别这样”Tony嘟囔回去“你没背降落伞就从飞机上跳下来了。”  
Steve脸红红，干脆做出无赖的表情“可你就是该更小心。”他一语揭过，温柔地把Tony的腿放到自己腿上。Tony见此也不打算对Steve的双重标准生气，Steve是关心则乱，毕竟在完全脱身出世之前他们都根本无力选择自己会撞上什么样的危机，而他们从未想要离开战场。尽管这是一个两难的局面，但他们势在必行，甘之如饴。  
“下一次小恶魔打算吃掉我的时候我会尽量提防一点儿。”他信誓旦旦状语豪言，可惜Steve碰他腿弯伤口时还是英雄气短地哼唧出声。  
他忧心地抿起嘴“我得清理这里。”  
Tony抓来一个印着Hulk的绿色抱枕，抱枕上Hulk狰狞的大脸带着时髦的眼镜，“那就来吧。”  
Steve从药箱里拿出盐水浸湿手帕擦净了Tony和他自己腿上的血迹，他用手指小心地抚过保证伤口里没有埋进去的碎片，Tony抱紧抱枕，把呻吟咬碎在牙关。  
“嗯，看上去干净了。”Steve说“我要帮你局部麻醉。”  
Tony咬咬牙，靠，打针永远是最难捱的！  
Tony觉得针头绝不只是在自己皮肤上扎了一下，少说也得有几百下，他把枕头糊在脸上尽全力不在Steve稳定的手掌中颤抖，嘴巴骂骂咧咧像一个干净不了的水手。  
“好啦，”Steve说“打完了。”  
他坐回Tony身边，一手揽过他，一手扣上针头并把它丢进医疗废料桶。  
“上帝，我讨厌这个。”Tony埋在Steve肩上任Steve亲吻他的头顶。  
“没什么可怕的。”Steve说着慢慢滑过Tony的手臂让Tony放松下来。这时腿上的疼痛也开始消退。“你还好就好”他贴着Tony的太阳穴，就像在吐露一种悱恻的哀伤。“看到你掉下来简直吓坏我了，就像，就像是——”  
Steve欲言又止而Tony对他要说什么了然于心。  
“我很赞的，甜心，不要担心。我就是一下子加速加了几个G而已，血一下子从大脑涌出去罢了，JARVIS罩着我呢。”Tony捧住Steve的脸，亲吻他一天将尽时砂纸一样满是胡茬的下巴。Steve一言不发，只是点点头，揉捏他的手指。  
过了几分钟，他不情愿地离开Tony的身侧，用手碰了一下他身上的伤口“感觉怎么样？”  
“完全没感觉。”Tony很开心。  
Steve又亲了亲Tony。“那我们把你缝上。”  
Tony有点儿享受那些小伤口，相比于被治愈他更喜欢Steve治疗它们的过程。当Steve俯下身开始缝针的时候，他会撅起嘴唇，让自己非同常人饱满的下唇更加饱满，他的针脚整齐漂亮，带着如此轻易的自信，Tony总是忍不住盯着他看。  
他用来剪短缝线的小剪刀让他的手显得那么大，而Tony那么那么喜欢他的双手。  
他用手指抚平纱布上的药膏，把绑带在Tony腿上缠稳。“好了。”他说着，手掌包握住Tony的脚踝，轻轻压紧。  
“哦，医生，你是一个不要脸的风骚女子。”  
Steve忍俊不禁“所以我从护士晋升到医生了？”  
“当然，”Tony说“我赐予你性感兼危险博士学位  
Steve笑着把冰袋放在Tony瘀伤最厉害的地方，然后又腻回Tony身边。  
Tony讨厌受伤，但是，上帝啊，他钟爱被照料的时候。


End file.
